


Психотерапия

by Mey_Chan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Psychotherapy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	Психотерапия

— Располагайтесь, расслабьтесь. Я ваш новый психолог, дипломированный специалист, и со мной вы можете поделиться своими самыми серьёзными проблемами.  
— Что-то вы не похожи на дипломированного специалиста…  
— Сколько ты видел психотерапевтов в своей жизни, мальчик?! Ни одного? Оно и видно. Тебе очень, очень нужна помощь хорошего психотерапевта, и тебе сказочно повезло, что я сейчас здесь. А теперь давай уже, залезай на эту кушетку и рассказывай мне о своих жалких подростковых проблемах.

1.  
— Никогда не думал, что лидерство — такой тяжёлый труд, — сказал Калдур со вздохом. — Постоянная ответственность, вечный страх за товарищей. Не могу перестать думать, что каждый раз, как я отдаю ребятам указание, я отправляю их на смерть.  
Доктор покивала, сделала пометку в блокноте.  
— У тебя опасная работа, — сказала она. — Естественно, что твои друзья могут погибнуть в любой момент.  
Калдур тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я упрекаю себя за каждый порез, каждую травму, которую они получают. И кто бы мне что ни говорил, что они профессионалы, что знают, на что идут, никак не могу избавиться от чувства вины. Что не так со мной?  
Доктор закончила писать и весело сообщила:  
— Всё просто — ты некомпетентный лидер! Не знаю, кто решил, что тебе стоит быть главным, но ты совершенно не подходишь для этого.  
Калдур спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Мне казалось, что я справляюсь, потому что я никому не даю понять о своих сомнениях…  
— Однако даже мне, пусть я не видела тебя в работе, видно, что из тебя совершенно никудышный лидер, — объявила доктор. — Возможно, тебе стоит сменить сферу деятельности? Может, твои мама с папой хотели для тебя чего-то другого, а?  
Калдур опустил руки и посмотрел на доктора с подозрением.  
— Разве психотерапевт не должен просто слушать? Направлять пациента самого к его проблемам? И уж точно не имеет права рекомендовать своим клиентам что-то настолько радикальное…  
Доктор смерила его презрительным взглядом из-под очков.  
— Обычными методами с вами не управишься. Это мой уникальный метод работы с героями, и уж поверь мне, у меня большой опыт лечения. Я работала в Аркхеме с самыми опасными преступниками, и уж с вами-то знаю как обращаться.  
Калдур растерянно заморгал.  
— Почему с нами работает психиатр, который лечил преступников?  
— Поверь мне, — усмехнулась доктор, — не так-то и много между вами разницы. Так что там с твоими родителями?

2.  
— У меня самый замечательный парень на свете! Но иногда он совсем не понимает меня…  
Доктор сочувствующего поцокала языком.  
— Учитывая, что ты девушка с другой планеты, это неудивительно.  
— Но мы с ним были отличной парой, прямо как в сериале!.. каком-нибудь про подростков. И он тоже с другой планеты.  
— И что же ему не нравится? Ты такая миленькая, хотя и зелёная, словно Киллер Крок. Может, у тебя есть тентакли где-нибудь под одеждой?  
— Нет! В смысле, я могу принимать какую угодно форму, и я стараюсь соответствовать облику земного человека. Нет, дело не в этом.  
— Ах, дорогая моя, — доктор вплеснула руками. — Этим мужчинам никогда не угодишь. И всё же, что тебя беспокоит?  
Мисс Марси замялась.  
— Понимаете, у меня есть способность — я могу проникать в разум живого существа и доставать нужную информацию. Но в процессе сам разум… как бы немного разрушается.  
— Как бы? Немного?  
— Вообще-то совершенно точно… и сильно, — Мисс Марси обезоруживающе улыбнулась. — Мой молодой человек говорит, что его это пугает, что это безнравственно и что так нельзя.  
Доктор покачала головой.  
— Но ты же делала это с плохими людьми, которые этого заслуживают? Тогда не о чем беспокоиться! А ещё мне очень интересно, — доктор даже закусила алую нижнюю губку, — а можешь ты совсем чуть-чуть подправлять разум? Если тебе нужно не достать информацию, а чуть подкорректировать её?  
Мисс Марси наморщила лоб.  
— Думаю, да, я смогу.  
Доктор мило улыбнулась.  
— Душу продала бы за такую способность. Так, может, тебе стоит убрать из разума твоего молодого человека эти травмирующие воспоминания? И он перестанет тревожиться, и ваши отношения улучшатся во много раз, вот увидишь!  
— Но он не любит, когда я читаю его мысли! Если он поймёт, что я вторгалась в его разум без спроса…  
Доктор заговорщически подмигнула.  
— Ты производишь впечатление очень талантливой девочки. А твой парень для инопланетянина слишком озабочен вопросами человеческой этики. Будь смелее, в конце концов, речь идёт о ваших отношениях!  
Мисс Марси посмотрела на доктора с благодарностью.

3.  
— Моя девушка, она… — Коннер Кент прочистил горло. — Она марсианка, а они телепаты. Для них читать чужие мысли как дышать. Иногда она бывает слишком беспардонной, когда речь идёт о вторжении в чужой разум. А иногда её способности просто пугают.  
Доктор сочувствующе улыбнулась.  
— Это очень тревожный сигнал, Коннер. В отношениях нет места страху.  
Коннер нахмурился и с сомнением сказал:  
— Но мы давно знаем друг друга и прошли через многое. Я уверен, если бы я смог ей объяснить, почему это так важно для меня…  
Доктор помахала указательным пальцем перед его носом.  
— Не забывай, она — не человек. Вряд ли она способна понять твои тревоги. Принять твои ценности. И ведь все ваши недопонимания будут нарастать, пока не превысят критическую массу. Хорошо, если не дойдёт до крайности. — Доктор поёжилась. — Например, она захочет влезть в твой разум и перекроить его по своим желаниям. И ты превратишься в бездушную куклу для утех! Как в том фильме, когда пришельцы захватывали тела людей и управляли ими, — доктор скорчила страшную физиономию и помахала скрюченными пальцами в воздухе. — Ужас, посмотри обязательно.  
Коннер продолжал раздумывать.  
— Нет, я не думаю, что она бы могла бы так со мной поступить! Однажды я уже был марионеткой в руках у злодеев, она знает, как это болезненно для меня!  
— Всё просто — следи за своими воспоминаниями, начать она может именно с них! Пока твой разум ещё принадлежит тебе, спрашивай у других, не изменился ли ты, помнишь ли то же, что и они. И если заметишь что-то — сразу рви с ней!  
Доктор подмигнула.  
Коннер неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

4.  
— Какой милый мальчик! — просюсюкала доктор. — Наверное, у тебя большие проблемы с девочками?  
— Как вы догада?.. Простите, но это не совсем то, что касается моей героической деятельности, — сказал Уолли и покраснел.  
— Это напрямую связано с твоей героической деятельностью, — уверила доктор. — Сексуальная неудовлетворённость, знаешь ли, напрямую связана с проблемами в профессиональной сфере. Сложно сосредоточиться на работе, когда всё мысли о девчонках.  
Уолли покраснел ещё больше.  
— Но я же не один такой, без подружки. Вон у Ди… Найтвинга нет девушки, у Робина тоже, и у Аквалэда, Артемида ни с кем не встречается.  
Доктор с мученическим видом закатила глаза.  
— Ох уж этот постоянный стресс, тестостерон почем зря, угнетаемое либидо. У тебя самый нормальный, самый обычный организм подростка, и он не выдерживает такой монашеской жизни.  
— Но как же быть… — пробормотал Уолли. — Я всё-таки не худший супергерой. Я, конечно, медленнее Флэша…  
Доктор скорчила гримаску.  
— Да-да, продолжай падать в пучины отчаянья, маленький недо-Флэш, и говорить себе, что у тебя всё хорошо, что тебе не нужна личная жизнь, и что ты настоящий супергерой, а не самое слабое звено в команде.  
— Да что вы… что вы такое говорите? — пролепетал Уолли. Сжал кулаки. — Я не самое слабое звено! И с девушками у меня всё хорошо!.. Будет хорошо.  
Доктор продолжала снисходительно улыбаться.

5.  
— Эй, ты никакой не психотерапевт! Я тебя знаю, у Бэтмена есть досье на тебя!  
— Закрой рот, мальчик. Наверное, тебе много раз этого говорили?  
— Как ты тут оказалась вообще? Кто тебя впустил?  
— Маленький придурок, если ты не захлопнешь пасть, я заткну тебе рот моим дипломом специалиста. А ну быстро залезай на кушетку и расскажи мне, какие у тебя там проблемы с Бэтменом. Какой он бесчувственный, авторитарный, деспотичный, как душит твою индивидуальность и инициативу и бла-бла-бла.  
— Откуда… Откуда ты всё это знаешь?  
Доктор сочувственно улыбнулась, поправила очки в тонкой оправе.  
— Как будто сложно было догадаться, или с новым сайд-киком он не такой, какой со старым. Знаешь, Робин, я думаю, ты на верном пути.  
— В смысле?  
— Продолжай бунтовать! Борись против навязывания тебе чуждой идеологии! Докажи Бэтмену, что твой путь героя самый правильный.  
Доктор кивнула сама себе, похлопала по плечу Робина.  
— Просто попробуй, и ты увидишь, как изменится твоя жизнь! А теперь иди уже отсюда и позови нового ребёнка. Травмированные дети кончились? Вот и славно. Иди давай, мне надо отдохнуть от ваших мозговых слизней.  
Джейсон Тодд слез с кушетки и, сияя улыбкой просветлённого человека, вышел из кабинета.

6.  
— Я закончила. Работы было много, конечно, и некоторые случаи совсем запущенные, но на то я и специалист. Передай Бэтмену, что теперь он у меня в долгу.  
Найтвинг осторожно пожал руку с чёрными ногтями.  
— Спасибо вам, доктор Квинзель. Честно говоря, я до сих пор не уверен, что это была хорошая идея…  
Доктор с улыбкой потрепала его по щеке.  
— Расслабься, я типа встала на путь исправления и совершаю добрые дела, как какой-нибудь сраный Санта-Клаус.  
— Ну хорошо, — с сомнением сказал Найтвинг. — Есть ли что-нибудь, чем я могу поблагодарить вас…  
— А, забей, — беспечно ответила Харли Квинн. —Рождество же, считай это моим подарком Бэтмену.


End file.
